Pregnant Pause
by inuloverxx
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and our fav couples are married. Everything seems perfect in the feudal era but nothing is as perfect as it seems. Full summary inside. InuXKag MirXSan. Read and Review
1. Realisation Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: Naraku has been defeated but the jewel has yet to be completed. Sango and Miroku are married and have a son. Shippo is away at a training academy and Inuyasha and Kagome are married. All seems perfect in the feudal area but nothing is ever as it seems.

* * *

**Pregnant Pause**

**Chapter1 ****Realisation Part 1**

"No Kagome please don't leave" Inuyasha cried as Kagome packed her bag.

"I cant stay with you anymore Inuyasha".

"Its 'cus I am a mear half demon isn't it?"

Kagome didn't look at him as she packed the last bits of clothes in her bag.

"Fine go then" he snarled.

Kagome stood up, put her bag on her back and walked out of their hut.

"Goodbye Inuyasha".

"No Kagome wait. Please!"

Inuyasha shot up quickly from his sleep. He looked down at Kagome who was sleeping soundly beside him. This wasn't the first time he had this dream but every time it felt so realistic. He smiled down at his wife as she unconsciously snuggled in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lay down beside her. He listened to her breathing as he closed his eyes for the second time that night.

* * *

"Here" Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha his breakfast.

"Thanks are you not having some?"

"No, I don't feel like eating. Anyway you had that dream again didn't you?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. How did you know ?".

"You were restless that's all".

"Sorry if I woke you".

"Its ok besides this flu I have has me up sick anyway" she sighed.

"That's it. You are going to see Kaede. You have been.."

Before he could finish his sentence Kagome was racing out the door holding her stomach. She came back in and sighed.

"You are going to Kaede!" Inuyasha said as he walked over and rubbed Kagome's back.

"Ok but only if you go too, to see about these dreams you have been having".

"Keh".

Kagome leaned on his shoulder as he soothingly rubbed her back. She hadn't been well for over 2 weeks, the same time Inuyasha started having his nightmares.

It wasn't long until Sango and Miroku along with their young son Haru came to visit them.

"Hey guys" Kagome smiled as they entered the hut.

"Hello Kagome and Inuyasha" Sango smiled back as she hugged them both.

"Oh That reminds me, one of the villagers said that there was a demon attacking a nearby village. It might have a jewel shard. Have you sensed one lately Kagome?" explained Miroku as he put his son down.

"No but I haven't been feeling well lately, so I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to " she sighed as she gave Haru a quick hug.

"Well there has been a virus going around the village maybe that's whats wrong" Sango assured.

"Yeah probably" she replied as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Haru quickly crawled up Inuyasha and pulled at his ears.

"Yasha" he laughed.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha corrected.

"Yasha"

"Fine whatever" he sighed as he pulled the little boy of his head. The rest laughed as Haru refused to let go.

"Haru" Miroku said sternly.

The young boy slowly climbed of Inuyasha and went to his father. He looked up at Miroku with big, huge sad eyes. Miroku couldn't keep his anger as he ruffled his son's hair and put him up on his shoulders.

"Well we better go and let you rest Kagome. Bye" Sango said as she smiled at her friends as she exited the hut.

"Bye guys" called Kagome.

"Cya" Inuyasha shouted as they left.

"You feeling any better ?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Kinda" she smiled " we better go to Kaede's now".

"Keh".

It didn't take them long to reach the old priestess's hut.

"Hello. Kaede are you in ?" Kagome called.

"Come in Kagome and Inuyasha. What can I do for ye?".

"Kaede I haven't been feeling well lately. I think its probably the virus" she explained.

"Inuyasha would ye mind stepping outside for a bit".

"Sure" he said as he gave Kagome's hand a quick squeeze and walked out.

"Kagome can ye give me the symptoms?".

"Sure. I have been sick a lot. I cant keep food down and I'm having a bit of trouble sleeping" she explained.

"When are ye sick?" Kaede quizzed.

"Mornings mainly. Sometimes until evening".

"Kagome I need to give ye a quick examination wont be long".

"Sure".

2 minutes later……………

"Kagome you don't have a virus".

"I don't?" she exclaimed with a puzzled expression.

"Ye are pregnant!"

"I'm what ?" she shouted in surprise. Her shout startled Inuyasha who was patiently, well ok he was pacing the hut, waiting outside and he ran in.

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked as he looked Kagome up and down with worry.

"Inuyasha, I'm……..I'm pregnant".

* * *

Well theres the first Chapter

**Please Review **

Hope you liked it

Inuloverxx


	2. Realisation Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_Italics-thoughts_

**Chapter 2 Realisation Part 2**

Kagome's mind was spinning. She was happy, excited worried and scared. The main thing scaring her was how was Inuyasha going to react. They never planned to have a child yet or even if they were ever going to have one. They were only married 4 months, was it too soon?. Her head was reeling. Deep down she was delighted. She was pregnant with Inuyasha's child, what more could she want.

"Kaede could you give us a minute" Inuyasha mumbled.

The old woman nodded and left the couple alone.

"_Oh no this is it, he's gonna leave me"_

"You're pregnant" he stuttered.

"Yeah" she said quietly with hesitation in her voice.

"I'm going to be a father" he said.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted joyfully as picked Kagome up and swung her around.

A single, silent tear of relief rolled down Kagome's cheek as she tightened her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Kaede smiled as she listened to the young couple laughing with joy. Inuyasha put Kagome down and turned to the door.

"Kaede, you can come in now" he called in his calm, stern voice, regaining his composure.

"Kaede how far on am I do you think?" Kagome smiled.

"Well from what you have told me I would say about 3 weeks" she said as she slowly sat down. "Is there anything else I can do for ye?".

"Actually there is" Inuyasha sighed as he sat down facing Kaede. "I have been having the same nightmare every night and I want it to stop".

"How long have ye been having them?"

"About the same time Kagome started getting sick".

"Ah that explains it. Inuyasha ye knew already that Kagome was pregnant".

"He did?"

"I did?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked in unison.

"Yes but your body and mind refused to tell ye as ye were afraid that Kagome wouldn't want to have a baby with you. So ye got these visions of her leaving".

"But that doesn't explain it?" he said confused.

"Inuyasha your mind is used to people leaving you. When your body found out your mind refused to tell you so it sent you nightmares instead". she explained (a/n I know that its complicated but please bare with me you will understand why very soon).

"So now I know properly they will stop?".

"Probably but you need to relax more and that will help ye".

Kagome stayed silent as Kaede explained to Inuyasha.

"_Did he really think I wouldn't have his child?". _

Kaede gave Inuyasha some herbs to help him relax.

"Oh and congratulations" the old priestess smiled.

"Thank you Kaede" Kagome smiled as she hugged her.

"Yeah thanks" Inuyasha smiled.

The walk back to their hut was quiet.

"When do you want to tell Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the silence.

2Tommorrow. I want to talk to you first" Kagome said but didn't look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Keh".

Once they reached the hut. Kagome put the herbs Kaede gave Inuyasha away.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Inuyasha slightly confused by his wife's quiet behaviour.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. Her eyes were teary and full of hurt.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a baby with you?" she cried.

"I don't know. I'm so used to people leaving me, I thought you would too".

"How could you even think that!". Her tears were falling now as she tried to make sense of her husband.

"Cus I'm a stupid half breed!" he cried.

Kagome gasped and ran to hug him

"Don't ever think that. I love you for who you are. How could you think that?" she cried as she tightened her hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I love you too and I want this baby with you more than anything" he said as he hugged her back.

"Good cus you have no choice now. You are stuck with us" she laughed through her tears.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want it any other way" he smiled and kissed her passionately.

After they had dinner Inuyasha took the herbs but insisted they weren't working. Kagome sat down after putting away the dishes and watched as Inuyasha fidgeted.

"Come here, I know what will help" she smiled.

"Keh. It better work".

"Trust me. Now lie down and put your head on my lap" she instructed.

Inuyasha did what he was told and looked up at Kagome.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked puzzled.

"This" she replied as she started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and Kagome felt him slowly relax. She tried to keep herself from laughing as he made a low purring noise. He opened one eye and looked up at her.

"You would be making this noise too if you felt how good it is" he said.

Kagome laughed and kissed him on the head.

"I think you are relaxed enough so I'm going to bed" she yawned.

Inuyasha sat up and followed her into the next room. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Night" she yawned quietly.

"Night" he replied as he kissed her on the head. His head filled with images of him, Kagome and their pup as he fell into his first peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

ok i know that that chapter wasnt very exciting but **Please please** review. I really want to know what you think.


	3. Month 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3 Month 1

_Month 1 - Dear Diary,_

_I have decided to keep a diary of my pregnancy. I still can't believe I'm actually pregnant!. Hasn't sunk in fully. I'm writing this while Inuyasha is asleep. He gets the easy part of it. Oh well….._

Kagome shoved the journal in her bag and ran outside, the same time Inuyasha woke up. He got up and followed Kagome outside. He grabbed her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up. Morning sickness was defiantly not one of the high points of pregnancy. He gave Kagome a sympathetic smile, when she eventually stood up.

"Thanks I would kiss you but.." she said weakly.

"Yeah good plan" he laughed as he kissed her forehead. Kagome gave him a playful nudge and walked back inside to make breakfast.

"I've been thinking. Once we tell Sango and Miroku, is it ok if we go tell my family?".

"Yeah, sure" Inuyasha replied through a mouthful of food

"And we will tell Shippo when he gets back" she said as she stood and stretched "oh that reminds me, did you have that dream last night ?".

"Nope" he smiled "you and your magic touch worked".

"Good" she smiled brilliantly " now we better go see Sango and Miroku".

"Feh".

"Oh come on Inuyasha. They are our best friends. They told us straight away when they found out".

"Keh".

They walked to the other side of the village and saw Haru running out of the hut with Miroku's staff.

"Haru come back with that" his father called before taking chase after him.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood and laughed as Sango too chased after Haru.

"That will be us soon" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. That's when it really sunk in. Her and Inuyasha were going to have a baby!. She squealed in happiness and jumped on Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her. Sango, Miroku and Haru stopped running and watched their friends. Realising that they were being watched they stopped hugging but kept smiling.

"Kagome?" Sango asked puzzled by her best friend's extra happy mood.

"Sango I'm pregnant!" she cheered. Sango gasped and hugged her and Inuyasha, "Oh my god, congratulations!".

Miroku hugged Kagome and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"So you finally did huh Inuyasha" Miroku said with a sly smile.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango snarled.

"Miroku you have a really perverted way of congratulating people" Inuyasha said trying very hard not to hit the monk.

"Haru could you turn around please" Sango said through gritted teeth.

Haru did as he was told and turned around shortly after to see his mother with her fists in a ball and his father with a very, very big lump on his head.

"Daddy being silly again?" Haru smiled but gave Miroku a disgusted look.

"Yap" was his only reply from Inuyasha.

"Kagome come inside so we can talk in peace" Sango said and dragged her friend away.

Inuyasha and Haru stood in front of a dazed Miroku with their arms crossed.

"Silly daddy".

"You got that right".

Sango poured herself and Kagome some tea and sat down next to her.

"So how long have you known?".

"Since yesterday" Kagome smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry about what my lecherous husband said there" Sango sighed.

"Its fine, honestly" Kagome said trying to reassure her best friend.

"So you never really had a virus. It was just morning sickness"

"Yeah".

"I never had it when I was pregnant so I never thought you would be".

"Neither did I" she laughed.

The girls stayed chatting until Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome, I think we should go now. I want to be back before it gets late.

"Are you going to your era?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I want to tell my family" she replied.

The three left the hut to see Miroku lying unconscious with Haru poking him with Miroku's staff. (a/n sorry that picture came into my head and I had to put it in lol).

"Oh yeah Sango, your husband can be quite the pervert" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha and so will he when I'm done with him". Large flames surrounded Sango so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave before things got messy..

Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome so she wouldn't get tired.

"_If he is like this already what is he going to be like in a few months" Kagome sighed to herself "he is just worried Kagome. Relax. Its better than him not being there at all._

They were at the well in a matter of minutes and Inuyasha jumped in with Kagome still on his back.

In two jumps Inuyasha was at the front door of the house. They took a deep breath and looked each other in the eyes.

"This is it" they said in unison. Kagome opened the door and Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the kitchen.

"Kagome, Inuyasha welcome home" she smiled as she gave them each a hug.

"Mom we have something to tell you".

"What is it dear?".

"Inuyasha and I are having a baby".

"OH MY GOD!".

* * *

Ok there's that chapter. Wasn't very exciting was it lol

Ill try to get at least one chapter up a day because school is starting next week (sigh) so I'm trying to get it done by then.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far

Inuloverxx


	4. Month 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (sigh)

**Chapter 4 Month 2**

_Month 2- Dear Diary,_

_Ok my first month has gone by pretty fast. We told Sango, Miroku and my family already. Mom's reaction was defiantly what we weren't expecting…_

**Flashback**

**"Inuyasha and I are having a baby"**

**"OH MY GOD!".**

**Inuyasha prepared himself for a lecture about Kagome being to young and Kagome prayed her mum would be happy.**

**"That's the best news ever!" she cheered.**

**They both let out a sigh of relief as Mrs. Higurashi danced in happiness.**

**"I'm going to be a grandmother!. Me!. A granny!." she cheered.**

**End of Flashback**

_I have never seen her this happy since before Dad died. She insisted on us staying for a few days. A week later we are still here…_

Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome I think we should go home today" Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah. I know Mom is happy but the amount of stuff she has got already is crazy".

"Yeah but we can leave it here in case" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Good plan. Now how do we get of the bed without standing on something?".

They both turned their heads and stared at Kagome's once tidy bedroom floor. It was covered in baby things: teddy bears, clothes, books, blankets, bottles, boxes, toys. You name it, it was there. They both lay back on the bed and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Now that I don't know" he sighed.

Eventually Kagome's Mom came in to see if they were ok.

"Mom could you move some of this stuff 'cus we are stuck here.

"Sorry dear. I'll put some stuff away now" she laughed.

"Thanks mom".

Eventually they were able to leave Kagome's room, without breaking anything, and gather their stuff to leave.

"Bye mom. We will back soon so please don't buy any more stuff" pleaded Kagome.

"Oh don't worry most of this stuff is going to your auntie" she smiled.

"Ok then cya" she said as she gave her mom a final hug.

Once they closed the door to the well house they both sighed in relief.

"Time to go home" Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

"Well at least the place wasn't robbed when we were gone" she said.

"Yeah I asked Sango and Miroku to keep an eye on it".

As they sat down to relax a small orange blur shot in and knocked Kagome to the ground.

"Oi Shippo, take it easy" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to help Kagome up.

"Is it true?. Am I going to be a big brother?" the young kit cheered.

"Yes Shippo" Kagome smiled.

The kit's eyes lit up and hugged Kagome again.

"Shippo" Inuyasha scolded.

"Inuyasha its fine. I'm only a few weeks pregnant not 8 months" she laughed.

"Yeah but still" he pouted "Shippo get off Kagome.

Shippo did as he was told and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh Kaede said that she wants you to go over later, she has something for you to take. Some herb I think" Shippo explained.

"Ok we will be over later. We need to first" Inuyasha said.

Shippo got the hint and got up to leave.

"Cya later" he waved.

"Bye Shippo" Kagome smiled gratefully. Kagome yawned and Inuyasha picked her up and brought her to bed.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him.

Inuyasha kissed her and threw a blanket over her.

"_I don't deserve you Kagome. Thank you"._

* * *

**Ok guys I don't really think this story is good so I'm thinking of stopping but if enough people want me to continue I will.**

**Lunachan96 don't be mad at me I'm just not sure if this story is good enough.**

**Inuloverxx**


	5. Month 3 Part 1

**Chapter 5 - Month 3 Part 1**

_Month 3 - Dear Diary_

_Wow I'm a third of the way already. Time is flying by. Inuyasha and I are excited, scared, worried and tired. He is my rock. I don't know what I would do without him….._

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were over at Sango and Miroku's having dinner. Kagome ran a hand over her small bump and smiled. Suddenly she shot up and stared at the door.

"Guys I sense a sacred jewel shard" she exclaimed.

"Shippo mind Haru. Kirara you ready to go?" Sango instructed as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and followed Kagome out the door. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Hurry Inuyasha. Its fading fast!".

"Right" he said as he picked up speed. They were in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees.

"What way now?" he called over his shoulder.

"I don't know. Its gone" she sighed looking around her.

"Kagome are you sure you sensed a jewel shard?" Miroku enquired.

"I'm positive" she nodded.

"Maybe we should stay out here for the night in case it appears again" Sango suggested.

"Yeah the sooner we get the last shard the better" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Right its settled. We meet back here soon once we get our stuff. Ok?" Miroku said.

"Keh".

* * *

"You took your time" Inuyasha teased.

"Yeah sorry but Haru wanted to come so Shippo took him to Kaede's" Sango explained.

Inuyasha and Kagome had already set up camp and were preparing some ramen to eat. After they had eaten, Sango and Kagome went to a hot spring leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to keep an eye on the camp.

"Miroku can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure".

"When Sango was pregnant how.. How did you feel?.

"Me?. I was excited. Scared. Worried. Happy. There were times when I was fed up".

"Fed up?".

"Sango was _very _hormonal and got angry _very_ easily. More than usual. At those times I felt useless, but then I remembered: she married me and is having my child. I can't be that useless" he laughed.

"I see. But were you scared a lot?".

Miroku knew that Inuyasha was terrified. He never asked this many questions. Ever.

"Yes".

"Keh".

The girls came back not long after their conversation. It was getting darker and the fire was going out. Kagome stood up and stretched "I'm going to get some more firewood" she said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Do you want me to go with you?". Inuyasha didn't want her going out on her own while she was pregnant. Deep down he knew she would be ok but he had promised to protect her and how could he if she wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine, honestly. I wont be long" she smiled reassuringly. With that she turned around and walked into the dark forest.

"Kirara go with her" Sango whispered to her feline companion. Kirara meowed and bounded of after Kagome.

"Inuyasha relax. She'll be fine. Kirara is with her" Miroku assured as he noticed his friend was on edge with worry. But what the tree didn't realise was that they were being watched from the forest.

In the forest Kagome stopped what she was doing.

"Kirara quick I sense the jewel shard!" she shouted.

Back at camp, they heard a noise coming from the forest and they all stood up. Suddenly they were absorbed into a sticky bubble and couldn't move.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted as they were being dragged back. A large toad demon appeared from the shadows and pulled the group until they were stuck to its side.

"Now where is the priestess with the jewel?" the demon snarled.

At that exact moment Kagome arrived on Kirara.

"Ahh there you are!" the demon smirked.

"KAGOME RUN!"

* * *

Right a bit of a cliff hanger there, well ok its not but I tried. Sorry that its soo short. Anyway thanks to the people who liked my story and wanted me to continue.

Inuloverxx


	6. Month 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

**Month 3 Part 2**

"Kagome RUN!" Inuyasha shouted in desperation as he tried to free himself, but it was no use.

Kagome stood her ground and arched an arrow. "Release my friends now!" she shouted.

"Not a chance" the demon laughed and shot another sticky bubble from its mouth. Kagome jumped to the side and dodged it, bursting it with her arrow. Kirara launched herself at the demon and bit his arm but was thrown against a large tree.

"Kirara" Sango cried.

"Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried. For that split second Kagome let her guard down and the frog shot out its tongue and wrapped it around her.

"KAGOME".

The demon grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "Now give me the jewel and I will spare you" he snarled.

Kagome tried to struggle free but the demon tightened his grip. She let out a silent scream and slowly glowed pink and started to burn the demon's hand. The demon yelped in pain and flung Kagome to the ground.

At that moment Inuyasha's world froze. He stared at Kagome's lifeless body sprawled on the ground. Her hair was full of dirt and covered her back. Her hand was on her tummy protecting her baby even though she was lying on her stomach A cut on her head was bleeding and blood trickled down her pale face. His eyes flashed red and his claws started to grow. Miroku noticed Inuyasha was starting to transform. "Inuyasha!" he called but it fell on deaf ears. He was full demon. He shot out a claw and burst the bubble instantly. He jumped in front of Kagome and faced the demon.

"Time for you to die, you bastard!" he snarled and launched himself at the demon. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" he cried slicing the demon. Sango and Miroku's bubbles burst and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha stood and stared at the remains of the worthless demon. His eyes slowly started to turn back to gold and he ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome speak to me please" he cried as he held her in his arms.

"Inuyasha get her to Kaede. We'll get the shard" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome bridal style and ran.

"_Come on Kagome hang in there"._

He ran as fast as he could to get Kagome to Kaede's. Blood was pouring from the wound on her head. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's frail body and ran faster.

"_Why didn't you run Kagome?"._

Soon enough he was at the village. He barged through the door of the hut (a/n ok I know its not a door but its sounds better than the flap on the doorway lol).

"Kaede come here now please!" he shouted. The old woman appeared from the next room.

"Inuyasha what is it?" she asked wearily. Then she saw Kagome in his arms and answered her own question.

"Place her down here" she instructed as she grabbed some bandages and herbs. Inuyasha put her down on the mat and pushed her blood stained hair off her face. Kaede grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned the blood away.

"Inuyasha will ye get some more water?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not leaving her" he snapped.

"Very well. Shippo" she called. The young kit came in and saw the state Kagome was in. Kaede gave him a look to tell him not to ask questions and handed him the bowl. He sadly nodded and reluctantly left.

"Inuyasha what happened to her?".

"A demon picked her up and threw her" he said quietly_ "I should have gone with her. Then she would be ok"._

"I see. The only herbs I have to help cant be used by pregnant women" she sighed " she will have to rely on her own strength to get through this".

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. His Kagome. His Kagome lying in pain because she wouldn't leave him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered her words: 'I'm not leaving you'. Her eyes were full of determination even though she knew she didn't have a chance. Kaede got up and instructed Shippo to leave them together in peace. Inuyasha carefully pulled Kagome up to him and cried into her hair.

"Why didn't you run Kagome?" he cried.

He listened to her ragged breathing as he cradled her in his arms. He was shaking from the tears. He spent the whole night awake looking down at her. His tear stained face tired from his sleepless night. He leaned his head on hers and felt a small movement. He listened to Kagome's now steady breathing and watched as her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Inu-Inuyasha ?" she asked weakly.

"Kagome" he cried as he held her tighter.

She weakly put her arms around him and cried.

"I'm sorry".

He carefully put her back down and walked out of the hut. He walked until he got to the sacred tree and jumped up onto one of the branches.

"Inuyasha" Kagome softly cried at the closed door.

* * *

Right there's that chapter. I found this one really emotional cus when I was writing it I was listening to 'Listen to your Heart' by DHT. I'm an emotional train wreck lol. Sorry I'm blabbing. Anyway the usual PLEASE REVIEW :P

Inuloverxx


	7. Month 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

I just want to say a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story so far:

Inuyashafreak

Luna-chan96 

Miko in training

Drama Kagome

Dbz rox

biggest'takahashi'fan

Thank you all so much 

**Chapter 7 Month 4**

_Month 4 - Dear Diary,_

_The jewel is finally completed at last. So far everything is going well. Except for one thing: me and Inuyasha._

"Sango can I talk to you please?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sure. Need a hand?" she asked as she outstretched a hand. Kagome's bump was clearly visible now and was having a little bit of troublegetting up.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully. The two girls walked out of Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. They walked over to a nearby stream were Kagome sat down on a large rock.

"What did you want to talk about?".

"Inuyasha" she sighed.

"What has he done now?".

"Its more like what he hasn't done. Ever since the attack he hasn't been able to look me in the eyes at all" she said as she broke down in tears. _"Damn this hormonal mood swings"._

"Aww Kagome" Sango said in a comforting voice as she wrapped an arm around her. "If you want I'll get Miroku to talk to him".

"Yeah thanks Sango. God I hate being hormonal" she laughed.

* * *

"Ok we're off. We're bringing Shippo and Haru with us" called Sango as she, Kagome and the two boys headed to the hot springs.

"Keh".

"Cya later" Miroku called.

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"I everything ok between you and Kagome?".

"Yeah why?".

"You just seem tense around each other".

"What do you mean by that?".

"You never look each other in the eyes".

"I know" he said very quietly. Inuyasha stared into the fire avoiding Miroku's gaze.

"Why?".

"Inuyasha sighed " every time I look into her eyes, I…. I see her face when we were attacked by that demon. I told her to run so she wouldn't get hurt but she had to be stupid and stay" he dug his claws into the ground and covered his eyes with his bangs. Miroku gave his friend a sympathetic look.

"Inuyasha, Kagome didn't want to run. She wanted to stay with you and that gave her strength to fight".

"Yeah but she knew she didn't have a chance. I saw it in her eyes" he said fighting back the tears.

"Talk to her then. Only she can tell you why she did it".

Inuyasha knew Miroku was right. He had to talk to Kagome about it or things would get worse between them. He was nervous though. He who had taken on demons 5 times his size was nervous about talking to his own wife.

"_Why am I nervous?. She's my mate. I shouldn't be nervous but who can I tell her I was scared. Would she leave me?"._

Inuyasha's thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when Sango came into the hut.

"Sorry. I just need to get Kagome some water" she said.

"Ill bring it to her Sango. Where is she?" Inuyasha said as she stood up and took the water bottle from her.

"Up on the hill with the boys but I think Shippo brought Haru fishing".

"Keh" and walked out.

"Miroku are you coming?" Sango asked as she got ready to follow Inuyasha.

"No Sango I think its best to leave them in peace" he said as he sipped on some tea.

"Miroku" she said softly touched by his sensitive side and nodded.

Inuyasha walked to the top of the hill and saw Kagome sitting on the slope resting her head on her knees.

"Here" he said as she handed her the bottle. Kagome jumped a bit, startled to see him and not Sango.

"Thanks" she smiled as he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a bit watching the villagers working below them.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?".

"What do you mean?".

"Why don't you look me in the eyes anymore?" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"You really want to know why?. Its cus every time I look in your eyes all I can see is your face before you were attacked. You knew you didn't have a chance, so why didn't you run Kagome?" his voice was full of hurt, anger and confusion.

"Because I promised you that I would always be by your side no matter what. And if that means I had to die to do it, I would" she cried.

"Kagome, I promised you something too. I promised to protect you and how can I when you won't let me?" he half shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Kagome I'm sorry for shouting. You just don't know how scared I was" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha I was so scared when I saw you trapped but I'm scared all the time" she sighed.

"Why?. What for?".

" I'm scared for the baby and I'm scared I'm going to lose you".

"You'll never lose me ever. I promise".

"Inuyasha give me your hand quick!" Kagome demanded.

"What why?" before he could wait for an answer Kagome grabbed his hand and put it to her tummy.

"Did you feel it?" she smiled.

"That was the pup kicking" he laughed in amazement.

Kagome nodded happily as the baby kicked away.

"I think its trying to tell us we will never lose it too" he smiled

* * *

Ok this chapter is mainly to continue from the last chapter as to why Inuyasha left Kagome in the hut after she woke up. It wasn't very exciting though but anyway its up now lol. Ill try to get the next one up asap.

inuloverxx


	8. Month 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

All my other chapters are short so I hope this one is longer to make up for it

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Month 5**

_Month 5- Dear diary_

_Inuyasha and I have decided to go to my era for a break. Thankfully mom hasn't bought anything else but she did do something unbelievable…._

"Oh my god mom!" Kagome gasped.

"I want you to have it dear. It was always yours anyway" she smiled.

"I can't except this" she said.

"Please. Use it more the baby".

"Its too much".

"Well then save some of it for when the baby is bigger".

"Mom it 15,000 Japanese dollars! ( sorry don't know Japanese currency). I can't" she said handing her mom the credit card.

"No. It was your college fund but I moved it to an account in the bank so you can use it for yourselves and the baby" Mrs Higurashi explained.

"Kagome we could use some of it" Inuyasha added " think of all the ramen we could get!". Inuyasha was getting excited at the thought.

"Inuyasha if we use it, its for the baby not ramen!".

"Feh". _"We can still get some ramen"._

"Right that's that settled then" Mrs H smiled " you should go shopping today while there are sales on".

"Mom but.."

"No buts you two are going shopping. Some retail therapy" she said as she put a cap on Inuyasha's head and pushed them out the door. "Bye" and closed the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood and stared at door.

"Kagome whats retail therapy?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter" she sighed " I guess we could get some stuff to have".

"Keh".

"Where do we start though?".

"Food first, baby stuff later" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wacdonalds it is then".

They went in and sat down at a quiet table in the corner. Kagome went up to order and Inuyasha played with a napkin. When Kagome came back they tucked into burgers, fries and milkshakes.

"Ok I think its time to shop" Kagome smiled.

"Keh".

As they walked down the street, Kagome looked down at her tummy. Her bump wasn't as visible under her baggy jumper and jeans but in her priestess kimono her bump was very visible. Then they heard a familiar voice call them. Hojo.

"Higurashi" he called but Kagome ignored him and kept walking.

"Higurashi wait up" Hojo called again as he caught up with her. "Did you not hear me calling you?" he asked.

"No I just heard someone call Higurashi" she said calmly. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled as did Hojo.

"Yeah I was calling you" he said confused.

"Really, but I'm not Higurashi" she said.

"Kagome your confusing me".

"I'm not Kagome Higurashi. I'm Kagome Takahashi" she said proudly. Inuyasha looked down at her. He felt his insides burst with happiness. He wanted to pick Kagome up and kiss her but she was pregnant so that made things harder, plus he wanted to annoy Hojo first.

"Takahashi?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah we got married. Now scram Hobo. We have to shop for baby things" Inuyasha smirked and turned around in the other direction. Kagome smiled and followed after him.

"I think I'm going to enjoy shopping" he said. Kagome almost fell over in amazement.

"But you…you hate shopping" she stuttered.

"Feh. Did. Don't now" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Kagome replayed the conversation with Hojo in her head. She had never called herself Kagome Takahashi before.

"_Kagome Takahashi. Offically Inuyasha's. Ha!, see this Kikyo. I got him not you. Hmm. I really shouldn't mock the dead. Oh well"_

It didn't take them long to reach the baby shop. It was relatively quiet which suited Inuyasha better.

"Ok where do we start first?. Clothes, toys, prams, cribs or accessories?" she asked.

"Ehh what are they?".

"Ok. Lets go look at prams then" she said as she dragged him in the direction of the prams.

"Are these the things you put the pup in and push them around?" ha asked fascinated by the contraptions in front of him.

"Yeah they are really handy if you don't want to being carrying a baby everywhere" she said proudly as he remembered what she had told him before.

"Right we are getting one of those. Hmm. That one!" he exclaimed as he ran over to a large red pram. "This one looks strong enough and I think it would last back in our era".

"Yeah I guess it would but its expensive. I don't want to blow all the money in one go" she pointed out.

"Keh. What next?".

"How about cribs?".

They walked to the other side of the shop when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"No. We are not getting one of those. No way!" he shouted.

"Whats wrong with them?" she asked trying to calm him down.

"You might as well put the pup in a dungeon. Those things are scary" he shuddered.

"Ok ok no cribs then". _"God talk about overly dramatic. But he's worried Kagome, let him decide too"._

"Or those play jails!"

"Fine no play pens either". _"and he called me a drama queen!". _

They walked around the shop looking at all the items on sale. They were mobiles, baby dishes, and large teddy bears that Inuyasha insisted were watching them. They walked over to the baby accessories and looked at the blankets.

"None of these are made from fire rat fur. They are useless" he insisted.

"No they aren't. We could get some to keep the baby warm and others you put on your shoulder so when you burp the baby they don't get sick on your clothes" she explained in defence.

"Right we will need those. Lots of those" he said as he piled them into the shopping trolley. Kagome let out a small laugh as he examined the blankets thoroughly and picked the ones he liked.

"Right we will need bottles, bibs and diapers" she said as she put them in the trolley.

"Diapers?".

"Trust me we will need them" she told him and gave him a no arguments look.

"Right lets look at clothes and I think we will get that pram if we don't buy too much" she smiled. They walked over to the clothes aisle and Kagome awed (a/n I don't think that's a word but what I mean is she said aww lol) at every little outfit she saw. "Cus we don't know if it's a boy or girl lets get clothes that are white and when its born we can come back and get blue or pink".

"Keh".

Inuyasha looked at a pair of little white gloves Kagome picked up. "Nope the pup might have claws and rip them" he said _"What if the pup has claws. Would it rip Kagome too?"._ Inuyasha gulped and tried to push that thought out of his mind.

They picked out a few bits of clothes and one Inuyasha liked very much. It was like a pirate outfit but all white with a sword very like his Tetsuaiga on the top corner of it. They went over to the toy aisle and looked at the teddies there. Inuyasha picked up one that said 'squeeze me' on it. He squeezed and it said ' I wuv you'. He jumped in surprise and threw the teddy away.

"Kagome there are demons in this time too. Did you see that thing?" he said as he pointed to the bear on the floor.

"Inuyasha be careful. If we break something we have to pay for it!". she warned.

"What if we kill it?. Does that still count?".

"Yes" she sighed.

"What does this thing do?" he asked curiously.

"That's a rattle. Shake it" she laughed.

"Wow. We are getting this" he said and threw it in the trolley.

"_Are we shopping for him or the baby?"_ Kagome pondered to herself. They brought the trolley to the check out and Kagome paid for it on her new credit card. Inuyasha carried the box for the pram and Kagome carried the bags with the smaller items.

"Ok I think we have enough to keep us going" she smiled.

"You think" he said sarcastically peering over the top of the large box. They made it back to the shrine exhausted but happy with their spending. They put all their shopping in the spare room and went it to Kagome's room after dinner.

"I think we should stay here tonight" Inuyasha mumbled through Kagome's pillow as he collapsed on her bed.

"Yeah I'm beat" she yawned. She looked at her clock. It was only 7 o'clock but she curled up beside her half asleep husband.

"Kagome I know what retail therapy is now?" he mumbled.

"Really what is it then?" she asked curiously.

"Exhausting".

* * *

Ok there's that chapter. I hope it longer then the rest. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I am trying really hard to get this story finished by next week but I think I will get it done by then.

Inuloverxx


	9. Month 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (sigh)

**Chapter 9 Month 6**

_Month 6-Dear diary _

_Oh my god I'm fat!. If you could see me now I'm like a flipping hot air balloon. Inuyasha is going to have to roll me everywhere I'm that big. But what am I going to be like at 8 months??. Oh god I cant even think about that. _

"Kagome you are not fat!" Inuyasha said as he read what she was writing in her journal.

"I am look at me" she insisted pointing to her tummy.

"Your just being a drama queen now quit it. You are not fat!" he argued.

Kagome looked at him and broke down in tears "Your right. I am a drama queen. You must hate being married to me" she sobbed.

Inuyasha sighed. He was getting used to the mood swings but they still were annoying. He never knew what to expect. One minute she would be laughing her ass of, the next crying her eyes out.

"I don't hate being married to you silly. Now come on stop this and lets put away some of the stuff we got last month" he said softly as he wiped her tears a away with his clawed finger.

"Ok. Sorry" she said. He laughed and walked over to the pram he had started to put together.

"Right now I put this part where?" he asked holding up one of the wheels. Kagome laughed and walked over to help him. Kagome read the instructions and Inuyasha followed what she showed him to do. Eventually they got the pram put together and looked at it admiringly.

"Now to make sure it works properly" he smirked "Shippo come here for a minute will ya".

The young kit came in from the next room still sucking on the lollipop Kagome gave him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked and lead him outside with the pram. He brought him up to the top of the hill, that overlooked the village.

"Inuyasha why did you bring me up here?" Shippo asked scared at what Inuyasha had planned. Inuyasha put the pram down and told Shippo to get into it. Shippo refused so Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and shoved him in it.

"Right all you have to do is lie there and if you break it, you will pay" he instructed. Shippo gulped as Inuyasha pushed the pram down the hill. Shippo screamed as Inuyasha let it go and was speeding along beside him.

"Hey Kagome it think it will be fine" Inuyasha shouted as he ran alongside the pram.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted scared that something might happen.

Once the pram reached the bottom Inuyasha grabbed it to slow it down.

"Yap I was right. This thing will last" he said proudly giving it a pat. Shippo looked over the side of it with dizzy eyes.

"Shippo are you ok?" Kagome asked lifting him out of the pram.

"Yeah but don't let Inuyasha push the pram when the baby is born" Shippo said weakly.

"Hey I would never do that with my pup in it!. I only did cus you _happened_ to be around" he said.

Kagome sighed and put Shippo down.

"Inuyasha that wasn't very nice" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips.

"What!. He could have transformed and jumped out easily. Isn't that why he goes to that academy" he asked raising his eyebrow at Shippo.

"Yeah I'm still at beginner level!".

"What!. You said you were going into advanced level!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome sighed and left the two to argue. She went into the hut and put the baby clothes and blankets in a box to keep them safe.

"Hello. Kagome are you in?" Sango called sticking her head inside the hut.

"Yeah Sango I'm in here" Kagome called and put the final bits away.

"Hey. What was that thing going down the hill with Inuyasha?. We saw it from ours and came over to see if everything is ok" Sango asked.

"Oh that. That's the pram we got from my era. Inuyasha was 'testing' it" she sighed.

"Pram?".

"Yeah its something you put the baby in instead of carrying it" she explained "Inuyasha wanted it and you know him. What Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets".

They both laughed and chatted and soon went out to see what their other halves were at. Inuyasha was showing off their new pram to Miroku. Miroku pretended to be fascinated and gave the girls a wink to tell them. They both giggled and went over to Shippo and Haru.

"So Inuyasha you and Kagome sorted things out" Miroku said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah but she insists that she is fat" he half laughed.

"Inuyasha as a friend I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Insist that they aren't even if they are on the plump side. Keep them happy, cus once the baby is born you get a reward" he smirked.

"What do you mean by reward?" Inuyasha asked with his eye twitching slightly. Miroku gave him a sly smile.

"PERVERTED MONK!".

* * *

Well there's another Chapter. I'm not that sure about that chapter. It wasn't my best. Anyway in the next chapter I'm bringing in a guest from the past. To be continued…..

I'm such a tease lol... NOT

Inuloverxx


	10. Month 7

**Chapter 10 Month 7**

_Month 7- Dear Diary,_

_Ok 2 months left now. Cant wait. It's the beginning of summer now and it is so hot. Anyway I have Inuyasha running round like an idiot getting me stuff and I feel really bad. I will have to make it up to him somehow…. _

"So you want a bottle of pear flavoured water, a bag of cheese and onion crisps and a few pots of ramen?" Inuyasha said ticking each thing off with his fingers.

"Yeah and would you get that baby carrier we left behind. If you tell mom she will get all the stuff for you" Kagome smiled up at him.

Inuyasha sighed as she looked up at him with her big sparkly eyes. Those eyes controlled him. He couldn't say no to her. He left the hut and headed for the well. Sango who had been waiting near by came in when he was out of sight.

"Ok so what do you want me to do now?" she asked as she got down and sat beside Kagome.

"Right we finish this off first and then we will start on the basket" Kagome smiled. _"I just hope Inuyasha likes this"._

* * *

"Hello. Anyone home?" Inuyasha called into the Higurashi house.

"Inuyasha I'm in the kitchen" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sota smiled "Kagome not with you?. "

No she doesn't want to go through the well until the pup is born".

"Ahh I see. Tell her I said hi" he said as he walked outside. Inuyasha went into the kitchen and Kagome's mom was cooking dinner. "What can I get for you dear?".

"Emm, a bottle of pear favoured water, a bag of cheese and onion chips and some ramen" he said counting them in his head.

"Ok. Why don't you sit down and I'll get the stuff for you" she smiled.

"Keh ohh and the baby carrier too" he said.

"Ok" she laughed and went upstairs to fetch it. Inuyasha rested his head on his hands and sighed. He hadn't got any sleep last night because Kagome was up and he refused to let her stay up on her own. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the anniversary present he got for her for next month. He looked down at it and prayed she liked it. Mrs. Higurashi came back down with the carrier and put it in the bag with the other items.

"Thanks" Inuyasha smiled and got up to leave.

"Inuyasha make sure you come back when the baby is born. I cant wait to see my grandchild" she said teary eyed.

"Keh" he said simply and walked out of the house. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and jumped down the well.

* * *

Sango and Kagome smiled down at their work admiringly.

"Wow we are a good team" Sango smiled. Kagome nodded and handed Sango the basket. "Are you sure you don't mind setting it up?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Of course not. You would do it for me" she smiled.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled as Sango left the hut.

"_I just hope Inuyasha likes it. He deserves a treat"._

She made herself busy until Inuyasha came in.

"Right here's all the stuff" he said and put the bag down.

"Thanks" she said and gave him an appreciative kiss "oh and later I have a surprise for you".

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Wait and see. Its not big I just wanted to give you a small treat to say thanks" she smiled.

"Ok but come on tell me".

"No".

"Please".

"No".

* * *

"Inuyasha stop leave it on" Kagome said sternly as Inuyasha fidgeted with the blind fold covering his eyes.

"But its annoying. Why can't I just walk without it?".

Kagome hesitated for a moment " cus I said so. Now stop".

She lead him up the hill and removed his blind fold. On the top of the hill was a picnic set up with plenty of ramen.

"Its only small but I just wanted to thank you for everything" she smiled. Inuyasha drooled at all the ramen waiting for him.

"Ramen. For me?" he said excitedly as he looked at all his favourites. Kagome nodded and laughed as he tucked into each pot. She sat down beside him and eat an apple while Inuyasha stuffed his face. _"At least he likes it"_.

When he was done he sat back and smiled at her.

"If I get this every time and do a bit of running around I think ill be doing a lot more" he said at patted his full belly. Kagome laughed and handed him a bottle of water. They stayed up there all day and waited until sunset. Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked concerned but before he could answer a whirlwind came straight their way. It was Koga. (a/n i was going to cut it of here but then i thought the next chapter would be too short)

"Not now" she sighed as Koga came running towards her. He stopped right in front of her, sending their picnic flying.

"Hey Kagome. I am sorry it has taken so long for me to return but I'm here now to take you as my wife" he said smugly ignoring the fuming half demon beside him. Koga looked down at Kagome's bump and looked back up at her.

"Wow Kagome you have really let yourself go" he said then sniffed the around her.

"Hey wolf turd, leave Kagome alone" Inuyasha snarled pushing Koga away.

"Kagome your pregnant!" he shouted in surprise. Kagome was now fuming at his last comment.

"Ohh why did you just think I was fat!" she shouted at him. Koga looked at her horrified.

"Kagome please don't tell me its his" he said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Who Inuyasha?. My husband Inuyasha?. Yes of course its his!" she shouted. Koga fell back in surprise as Inuyasha smirked at him.

"Kagome you cheated on me?" he shouted in anger. Inuyasha noticed that this stress wasn't good for Kagome and let rip at the wolf demon.

"You stupid idiot. She never cheated on you 'cus she was never with you!".

Koga looked at Inuyasha then Kagome. His heart broke as Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arm for support.

"Kagome I will forgive you and that mistake inside you" he shuddered.

"MISTAKE" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison surprising Koga.

"How dare you call my child a mistake" she screamed and slapped him across the face. Her hand stung his cheek and he jumped up and snarled at her. Kagome jumped back in shock but Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"KAGOME YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND BE MY WIFE" he shouted at her. Inuyasha stood over her and drew Tetsuaiga.

"Come any closer and you will turn to dust you stupid piece of wolf crap!" Inuyasha spat.

Koga looked down at Kagome who was clinging to Inuyasha. He snarled and turned away.

"Kagome I cant forgive you for betraying me but you will come with me someday" he mumbled and spend off. Kagome was now shaking in shock and clung to Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her and looked back to see Koga speeding of into the distance.

"_Kagome I'm sorry. I wont come after you. You deserve to be happy and I know you will never be happy with me. I am sorry for shouting at you"._ A silent tear fell from his sky blue eyes as he remembered Kagome cowering behind Inuyasha after he shouted at her. _"Inuyasha if you let anything happen to her though I will kill you"._

* * *

Right I'm sorry that that chapter sucked but its really hard to right 9 different scenarios to keep people reading. Love you all who have reviewed so far

inuloverxx


	11. Month 8

**Chapter 11 Month 8**

_Month 8- Dear Diary,_

_One more month left. I'm more scared then excited now. At least I will finally get to see my baby. Its mine and Inuyasha's first wedding anniversary this month. I got him a present but I don't know if he will like it though. It's a silver chain for him to wear because the locket I gave him before broke during our battle with Naraku so I really hope he likes it. I didn't know what to get him 'cus he is soo fussy._

"I can't believe its been a year" Sango smiled at Kagome.

"I know it only feels like a week ago".

"What did you get him?" she asked curiously.

"I got him a silver chain for him to wear. I didn't know what to get him" she sighed.

"Yeah he is really fussy".

"that's an understatement" she laughed " I just hope he likes it".

"I'm sure he will" she smiled assuring her.

* * *

"So Inuyasha a year" Miroku said while trying to pull Haru off him.

"Yeah. Haru please get off" he grunted. The child obediently let go of Inuyasha's ears and sat beside him.

"Sorry about that but I guess you should start to get used to it" Miroku laughed "how long left?".

"A month and Kagome is excited but I think she is scared too".

"Of course she is child birth is a very painful experience" he nodded "for BOTH parents".

"How was it painful for you?" Inuyasha asked getting worried already.

"Sango nearly, em, broke my hand she squeezed it that much" he sighed "but I'm sure that wont happen to you. Kagome is a priestess her spiritual powers will help her through it".

"I'll remember you said that when Kagome squeezes the life out of me" he shuddered.

"She will be fine Inuyasha".

"Yeah" he sighed _"but your child didn't have claws"._

* * *

Kagome was sound asleep the next morning. The sleepless nights having finally caught up her, she was out for the count. Inuyasha decided not to disturb her and went to the sacred tree for a walk. He jumped up into one of the branches and put his hand into one of the holes in the trunk. He pulled out a small black box and tucked into his robe. He jumped down and looked up at the tree. So many things had happened to him here. This was the place he first met Kagome, proposed to her, married her and now soon he could take their pup to it too. Just being in front of the tree always put his mind to ease. He decided to head back to the hut in case Kagome woke up and he wasn't there. When he got back Kagome was slowly starting to wake up.

"Morning. Happy anniversary" he smiled and kissed her. She smiled back and slowly got up.

"Happy anniversary to you too. I'll make so ramen for breakfast I think".

"Sounds good" he said and put his hand inside his robe. _"I'll give it to her later. At the tree maybe"._

They tucked into their breakfast. Once they were done and tidying up, Sango, Miroku and Haru came over to visit them.

"Happy anniversary" Sango cheered and hugged them both.

"Aww thanks guys. there is something we want to ask you" Kagome smiled looking over at Inuyasha and then to Miroku and Sango who both raised and eyebrow at her.

"Would you be godparents to our baby?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we will!" they cheered in unison. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes. She had finally got the family she always wanted. Kagome hugged her knowing why her friend was emotional.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry" she blubbered.

"It's fine. They are tears of joy, I hope" Kagome smiled.

Miroku patted Inuyasha's back and said "we have something to tell you guys too".

"I'm pregnant!" Sango blurted out.

"Oh my god Sango that's brilliant" Kagome cheered and hugged her again.

"I told you get a reward even if it takes 2 years" Miroku smirked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a small thump and sighed "you will never learn".

Eventually they left Kagome and Inuyasha on their own.

"Kagome will you come with me for a minute?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure" she smiled and followed him out the door. They walked, well Kagome hobbled a bit, to the sacred tree. Kagome soon guessed why they came here and pulled his present out of her kimono pocket. Inuyasha did they same and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Its only something small. I didn't know what to get you" she stuttered and handed him the box.

"Well the same goes for me too" he sighed and handed her the small black box. They both opened their boxes at the same time. Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw what was in hers. Inside was a small white gold ring. On it were 5 small diamonds in bedded on the ring. Inuyasha opened his and saw the silver chain. On the end was a small tag that handed Inuyasha engraved on one side and Kagome engraved on the other. He smiled up at her and saw tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him careful not to knock him over with her bump. He wrapped his arms around her too and buried his face in her hair.

"Inuyasha I love it" she cried and looked at her ring again. The diamonds glistened under the sun's rays. They let go of each other and Inuyasha took the ring out of the box. He slipped it onto Kagome's finger.

"I never got you a proper engagement ring" he said as he slipped it on.

"The locket I gave you before broke so I got this to replace it" Kagome explained through her tears of joy. She took the chain out of the box and put her hands behind his neck and hooked it on. It fitted nicely under his rosary beads. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her. They broke for air and hugged each other.

"Ow" Kagome said softly.

"Whats wrong?. Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah the baby kicked. I think it wants some attention too" she laughed.

"Well it can wait" he smirked and softly poked her bump. As if the baby heard him, it stopped kicking.

* * *

Ok that chapter sucked!. Wow the next chapter is 9 months already. Time is flying by lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

inuloverxx


	12. Month 9 Part 1

**Chapter 12 Month 9 Part 1**

_Month 9 -Dear Diary_

_Ahhhh. This is it. Any day now. I'll get to see my baby. Inuyasha is excited and is checking everything is ok. I'm soo excited yet soo scared…_

Kagome and Sango were sitting in Kagome's hut with Haru eating and chatting.

"So where is the father-to-be?" Sango asked.

"Outside getting firewood by the looks of it" she laughed.

"I bet he's excited".

"Yeah I guess he is but we are both worried too" she sighed.

"Its ok to be worried. That's what parenting is practically about being worried about them. Worried if they aren't in your sight, everything worries you" she sighed.

"Yeah I guess so".

"Anyway we have some things for you" she said and reached behind her.

"Here . Its only a few things. Haru ripped most of them" she sighed and handed Kagome the pile of clothes.

"Its fine. You didn't even have to you'll need them for your new arrival" she smiled.

"Yeah I could use them but I would rather you have them" she smiled assuring her.

"Ok. Thank you. Now where did Inuyasha go?" she asked looking around her. Then she heard some shuffling in the next room. Sango and Kagome looked at each other curiously and got to investigate. The walked into the next room and saw blankets and rugs everywhere. Then for underneath, Haru popped his head up and laughed.

"Haru!" Sango gasped. Kagome just stared at the mess. Her and Inuyasha had just finished getting the room ready and now it was back to the way they started. She sighed heavily and Sango quickly scooped up Haru and gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry 'Gome" he said with big eyes.

Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly "it's ok". Sango and Haru left Kagome and called Inuyasha on their way out.

"Sango said to come in here" he confused but then looked at the mess. "That little brat!".

"Inuyasha its fine. We just have to make it _all_ up_ again_" she sighed and started to pick up the blankets. Inuyasha growled and started to help her. They put down a big soft rug beside there bed and covered it in blankets and the quilt Kagome's mom had made, to make it as soft as possible for the baby to lie on. Kagome put away all the bottles, bibs, nappies and food into a big wooden box while Inuyasha put away all the toys away(well played a bit with them first)and helped Kagome with the clothes.

"Well at least its passing time" Kagome sighed.

"Feh".

"Well this way we can make sure everything is right".

"Everything was right last time".

"Ok I'm guessing your not happy but he's only a child. Come on" she said sternly.

"Feh".

They continued tidying up until the room was the way was again. Inuyasha wasn't as grumpy anymore so Kagome thought it was safe to ask him a big question.

"Inuyasha we need to think of names?".

"Names?"

"Yeah. We cant just call it baby. Have you had any ideas?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it that much" he said "have you?".

"A bit yeah but I cant think of anything good" she sighed. Then Kagome felt this tight pain in her tummy.

"Inuyasha" she said quietly.

"Well I did have a something if it was a.." he said scratching his chin.

"INUYASHA!".

"What is it?".

"The baby is coming".

* * *

Ok I know it wasn't very long but I'm building up to the next big chapter THE ARRIVAL!!. I want say a huge thanks to all the reviewers. You have all given me soo much confidence. Love you all xxx

Inuloverxx


	13. Month 9 Part 2

**Chapter 13 Month 9 Part 2**

"WHAT?".

"The baby is coming now Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"Oh god right. What do I do?" he stumbled out.

"Get me to Kaede's. FAST" she shouted through the contractions. Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and led her out the door.

"Inuyasha I can't.. I can't walk. It hurts" she moaned. He nodded and carefully picked her up. She moaned in pain as he ran as fast and as carefully as he could to Kaede's hut. Sango who saw the commotion, guessed what was happening and quickly followed them.

"Kirara bring Haru to Miroku. Haru tell daddy that 'Gome is having baby" she instructed and ran after her friends.

Inuyasha got Kagome safely to Kaede's but she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?" he shouted into the empty room.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango called from behind them.

"Sango will you stay here with Kagome while I get Kaede" he instructed and carefully put Kagome down on the mat and sped out of the hut.

"Kagome its ok" Sango smiled and grabbed her friend's hand.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could looking for the old woman. He followed her scent up to a hill where he saw her coming on horseback with a small army of men.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" she asked seeing him speeding her way.

"Its Kagome. Come now" he panted out.

Kaede nodded and urged the horse to gallop after the speeding half demon. They were back in the hut in no time but Kagome's contractions were getting worse.

"The time has come Kagome" Kaede smiled as she got towels and water.

"Oh really you think" Inuyasha said angrily "this isn't the time for pointing out the bloody obvious!".

"Inuyasha shut up" Kagome groaned.

Sango let go of her hand and helped Kaede get everything ready.

"Well the baby isn't coming right now it could be a while yet" Kaede said as she made Kagome more comfortable. Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and grabbed her hand. He looked down and remembered Miroku's words: _"it's a very painful experience for both parents". _Inuyasha gulped and smiled down at his mate. She was in a lot of pain and breathing heavily.

"_Not to self: Kill Miroku for saying that when we are done"_ he said to himself.

Kagome sat up and took some water then another contraction came and she groaned in pain. She put her hands up around Inuyasha's neck and unhooked the rosary beads.

"I promised I wouldn't say it. So this way its safer for you" she said quietly "SIT". The beads glowed and fell to the floor.

"That better?" he laughed.

"Yeah" she smiled then another a contraction came and she shouted in pain.

"Ok the contractions are getting closer Kagome. I hope you are ready" Kaede explained.

"I think I have been ready for a while now" she groaned.

"Ok Inuyasha you will have to leave now then".

"No I'm not going" he insisted.

"it's the rules Inuyasha" Sango explained.

"Sod the rules. When have I ever followed rules?" he said and stood his ground.

"True. Ok then you sit behind Kagome" Kaede instructed.

He did as he was told and Kaede got in front of Kagome.

"Ok Kagome take big breaths and when I say push, push" Kaede instructed. Kagome nodded and took deep breaths. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as she took deep breaths.

"Ok Kagome push".

Kagome pushed as hard as she could. Her forehead was covered in sweat. She took another deep breath and pushed again. She screamed in pain and collapsed back on Inuyasha exhausted.

"Come on Kagome you are almost there" Kaede said.

"I can't. I can't" she panted.

"Come on Kagome. You can do this. You are stronger than this" Inuyasha half shouted urging her on. She took another deep breath and got ready to push. She groaned and pushed with all her might.

"Almost there" Kaede said. Kagome screamed in one final push and the room went silent. Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha and then an almighty cry filled the room.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl" Kaede smiled and handed her to Sango to clean up. Kagome gave a exhausted smile and looked up at Inuyasha. He couldn't take his eyes of the baby.

"Here you go mummy" Sango said and handed her to Kagome. Kagome held up her arms and took her baby in her arms. She smiled down at the baby in her arms. She had raven black hair with her fathers ears, but hers were black, on her head. She had big violet eyes and her mothers smile. She had claws and when she yawned you could see her little fangs.

"Aiko" Inuyasha said quietly "her name is Aiko".

"Aiko. I love it. Aiko meet your daddy" Kagome smiled as she handed her to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled down at the bundle in his arms. Her rubbed her little cheek with his finger and Aiko grabbed his claw and smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome's hearts melted at the sight of their daughter. Their long awaited daughter. A tear fell from both of their eyes as Aiko fell asleep still holding on to Inuyasha's finger.

"She's beautiful" he said softly.

"She's perfect" Kagome smiled.

Kaede and Sango left the hut so the new family could have peace. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder totally exhausted and watched her new daughter sleep in her dad's arms. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter in his arms. Never in a million years had he thought this would ever happen to him. He watched her breathing contently and handed her back to her mother. The three sat in silence together as a family for the first of many, many years to come.

This isn't the end yet people. I have one more chapter left but i dont want to write an authers note on it. I want a nice touching ending so this is my goodbye (sob). I love all the people who have reviewed. If people want a sequal you will have to wait a ver very long time. I have school on wednesday and i have the biggest exam of my life this year so ill be studying non stop. Anyway im glad you read and liked my story. Goodbye for now

inuloverxx


	14. Aiko

_Dear Diary- Month 1,_

_She is finally here. My precious daughter Aiko. I'm in love all over again. She is beautiful. Her little, black ears twitch at every sound. Its so cute. She has claws but they are tiny and don't do any harm. She can be very cheeky to. Even though she is only a month old, she has a big personality already. She only sleeps if she has a certain teddy with her. She is a big daddy's girl. As soon as Inuyasha picks her up she stops crying and laughs but if I picked her up she would keep crying. She loves him and he loves her. I remember once coming home and she was asleep on top of him while he was sleeping. It was the cutest sight ever. Being pregnant was tough and emotional but it was so worth it in the end just to see my little girl. Mom loves her too and has spoilt her and the little scamp knows. Sota loves her too so does gramps. Shippo dotes on her and is very protective. He has special little conversations with her and she just laughs and smiles at him. Sango and Miroku love her too so does Haru. He is very gentle with her and never pokes her ears but he pokes Inuyasha's. Well I better go, Aiko is crying so I better go to her. _

Kagome closed the journal and put it away. She went into the next room to her crying daughter but what she didn't notice that in her journal was a loose page. On it was very messy writing. Inuyasha's.

_Aiko is beautiful. She has the same sparkle in her eyes as her mother. Now I have 2 women controlling me. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter. She is amazing. Kagome insists that Aiko is a daddy's girl. Maybe she is but she still dotes on Kagome. She is a brilliant mother and I couldn't ask for a better family._

_**The End **_


	15. Important Notice

Hey Pregnant Pause readers,

Lots of you have asked for a sequel to this story and I said it might take forever to make one but I'm going to start it A.S.A.P!!. I will probably be only able to put up 1 chapter a week but its better than nothing. So this is for all the readers who wanted it so all new readers thank them. Here is a sneak preview of what I have planned :

"Aiko grab my hand" a 17 year old Haru cried as he leaned over the cliff edge.

"Haru I can't.. I can't reach" Aiko cried.

"Come Aiko you can do this I know you can" he cried urging her own.

"Haru my hand is slipping. I'm going to fall" she cried looking down.

"Aiko I won't let you fall. I promised you I wouldn't let that happen" he said and stretched down further.

"Haru I can't…..Haru!!" she screamed as she fell.

"Aiko!!".

Ok not great but that is only a very small part of it. Obviously it will be set when Haru is 17 and Aiko is 15. Well I don't know when it will be first up, I want to finish the story I'm currently writing 'Love Will Find A Way' please read it lol, so I will try my best. Please leave a review telling me what you think about a sequel

Goodbye for now, Inuloverxx


End file.
